Conventional systems provide some features to manage large numbers of placements (e.g., advertisements) and further provide for management of those placements over a number of delivery channels. Some drawbacks to existing systems include the inability to effectively manage and access high data volumes associated with large numbers of active placements. Further difficulties are presented when the active placements cross delivery channels (e.g., social media networks, blogs, live feeds, service sites, etc.). Often, the end user suffers from these difficulties and can be overwhelmed by the volume of information and the inability to drill into relevant information while preserving context.